yo te dire
by kkshi-lover
Summary: naruto uzumaki, un escritor de canciones bloqueado, hasta que conoce otra faceta del amor, nada menos que con su mejor amigo, una que no todos aceptan, asi que tendra que ser a escondidas... YAOI sasuxnaru, muy lindo!
1. Chapter 1

Un hermoso florero fue a azotar contra una de las blancas paredes que cercaba la casa del famoso autor de canciones Uzumaki Naruto. Había sido el mismo rubio quien debido a un frenético impulso de ira tomo la elegante pieza de cerámica lanzándola por los aires hasta escuchar cómo se despedazaba.

¿La razón?, muy simple, la diosa, la musa, la inspiración, que hasta ese momento había permanecido junto a él todo el tiempo aparentemente había decidido abandonarlo.

Tenía casi un año sin escribir nada bueno, muchos de sus mejores clientes se habían ido, dejándolo prácticamente desempleado. La escases de dinero unido a la falta de inspiración lo tenía la mayor parte del tiempo con el ánimo por los suelos, los que antes lo habían llamado amigos, ahora lo ignoraban al pasar por las enormes calles de Buenos Aires.

Los únicos amigos que aun permanecían con él, eran sus ex compañeros de la academia de música, una chica peli rosa de hermosos ojos color jade de la que el siempre estuvo enamorado y nunca correspondido, y un sexy moreno de piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto.

Con motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la ojijade, habían decidido reunirse aquellos amigos para recordar viejos tiempos. Los invitados especiales a aquella fiesta, aparte de los 3 ex compañeros, eran un par de botellas de vodka, de tequila, de whiskey y mucha cerveza, oh si, aquella noche no tendría final.

El rubio salió del baño con una toalla amarrada de la cintura, y se vistió rápidamente, la última vez que checo el reloj faltaba poco menos de 10 minutos para las 9 y la dichosa "fiesta" empezaba justo a esa hora, a las nueve, así que si no quería escuchar las eternas quejas de su amor imposible debía apresurarse a llegar a su destino.

Para su buena suerte aun no llegaba sasuke, así que el seria quien recibiría las quejas.

-jaja, pobre teme – reía el Uzumaki, mientras Saukura le servía su primer trago

-a que te refieres Naruto – decía la chica intrigada

-este… nada jajaja – dijo nerviosamente el rubio sabiendo que si confesaba el motivo de su miedo, se ganaría un golpe por parte de la peli rosa – por cierto que deliciosa te quedo esta bebida.

- gracias, Naruto

- oye y sasuke, ¿no vendrá? – pregunto el rubio

- ya sabes que él es muy puntual, pero como tú no llegabas fue a comprar hielo y alguna botana, por que a ti se te sube muy rápido – dijo la chica burlándose del ojiazul, que lucía un goterón tipo anime en la cabeza.

- eso es mentira, Saukura-chan – respondía el rubio con un pucherito infantil

- olvídalo Naruto, y dime, como te ha ido en el trabajo, ya volviste a escribir –

La cara que puso el rubio ante esta pregunta fue una respuesta bastante explicita para la peli rosa, afortunadamente, el Uchiha llego en ese momento, y así pudieron cambiar de tema.

La velada continúo entre risas, bromas y mucho alcohol. El trió de amigos bailaban alegremente al ritmo de la música, y era precisamente por la música que la peli rosa no había escuchado su celular que repicaba constantemente y que ya registraba 8 llamadas perdidas de su novio "secreto" un famoso profesor de la universidad, Hatake Kakashi, que preocupado por que su novia no respondía las llamadas decidió salir a buscarla. Fue una escena bastante impresionante para el peligris encontrar a su amada en los brazos de aquellos 2 jóvenes que le bailaban de manera tan sensual, pero basto poner atención un segundo, para darse cuenta que los tres se caían de borrachos, así que sin que ellos lo vieran, tomo a su novia y la saco de ese lugar.

Cuando ya se habían cansado de bailar, decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato y casi como si hubiera sido planeado, la música se acabo.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, con una sonrisa pervertida.

¿Que me ves, teme? – pregunto el rubio arrastrando las palabras

Nada, solo que te ves endemoniadamente sexy esta noche

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo, pero creyó que era uno de los efectos del alcohol.

¿Sabes que te he deseado desde que te conocí? – pregunto coqueto el Uchiha mientras gateaba sobre el sillón hasta llegar a su "presa".

Sasu – los labios del rubio fueron sellados por un cálido beso cargado de pasión, pero en lugar de rechazar el beso, lo profundizo, sentía por primera vez la lengua del moreno entrar a su boca, buscando desesperadamente a su igual, y mordiéndole ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, para después premiar las áreas afectadas con pequeños besitos que le causaron escalofríos.

Mira como me pusiste – dijo mientras tomaba una mano del rubio y la colocaba en su miembro que ya se encontraba duro del placer.

¿Yo te puse así? – pregunto el rubio, con la respiración entrecortada – mira como me tienes tu a mi – agrego mientras imitaba la acción del moreno y la apretaba contra su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido.

El gemido que salió de los labios del oji azul fue la invitación que el Uchiha estaba esperando para abrir de un solo movimiento el pantalón, y deshacerse de el. Cuando el pequeño reacciono ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Tuvo por un momento la intención de detenerlo, pero lo olvido nada mas sintió su virilidad aprisionada entre los labios del moreno, se estremecía cada vez que sentía la lengua recorrer toda su extremidad y se sentía estallar de pasión cuando comenzó a succionarlo con mas fuerza. Estaba concentrado en recibir placer, cuando sintió un pequeño intruso entrar por su virginal entrada, aun que al principio le dolió era mayor el placer que le estaban proporcionando en otra parte.

Casi instantáneamente sintió otros 2 intrusos más, pero esta vez el dolor fue mayor, trato inútilmente de quitarse, pero descubrió que el Uchiha era más fuerte.

¿A qué tienes miedo? – pregunto el moreno

Nada – respondió el menor

Te prometo que te va a gustar… y mucho.

De que habl… aaaa – grito el rubio al sentir como el enorme pene del Uchiha entraba salvajemente por su hasta ahora inexplorada entrada.

El moreno beso su cuello con pasión sin moverse para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, y cuando considero que ya era suficiente, empezó el vaivén de caderas, al principio lento pero cada vez más rápido, tocando a cada estocada el punto de placer máximo que tenia el rubio. ..

C O N T I N U A R A….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2º UP!!!, espero k les guste, es el penúltimo aviso!, el siguiente termina… dejen reviews o comentarios x fa…**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de una sensación de ardor en la garganta fueron los factores que hicieron abandonar los brazos de Morfeo al rubio, y cuál fue su sorpresa al despertar y descubrirse aun en los brazos de alguien, pero no era definitivamente el dios del sueño… Si tuviera que llamarlo como un Dios, seria Adonis, por su anatomía perfecta y pose de galán inalcanzable.

Trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido pero una punzada intensa en la espalda baja lo hizo regresar a su posición inicial. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, - _bebimos y mucho,- _dijo el rubio para si mismo, - _¿Qué más?- _ Volteo a buscar a su amiga peli rosa pero definitivamente estaban solos. Como un rayo surcando por el cielo vino a su mente la imagen de el mismo gimiendo de placer como jamás lo había hecho.

Volteo a ver a su hermoso acompañante que dormía plácidamente a su lado, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo cubierto apenas por una suave sabana blanca y solo de las partes importantes. Se sorprendió a si mismo oliendo el aroma de su blanca piel y ardiendo en deseos de tocarlo otra vez.

_- No puede ser- _ dijo para si mismo- _ a mi no me gustan los hombres verdad? y Sasuke… Sasuke es mi mejor amigo._

Volvió a reincorporarse, y esta vez lo hubiese logrado si no hubiera sido por el agarre de una mano como mármol que lo detuvo. Cuando volteo la mirada se encontró con una mirada tan profunda como la noche, pero lo que de verdad lo sorprendió fue una pequeña sonrisa grabada en la cara del Uchiha.

-Buenos días, dobe – dijo el moreno mientras jalaba la mano del menor para besarlo en los labios.

-Espera Sasuke, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto confundido el rubio apenas se despegaron.

-vamos, no te hagas del rogar, anoche…

-¿anoche que? – interrumpió el rubio mientras buscaba su ropa rápidamente y se vestía.

-no te hagas el que no sabes – dijo el moreno mientras se borraba poco a poco la sonrisa – nadie tiene que saberlo, si no quieres.

-lo que paso no debió pasar, esta m-

-no digas que esta mal, por favor – interrumpió el Uchiha – no me digas eso, Naruto, yo te…

Aun que hubiese deseado quedarse y escuchar las últimas palabras del Uchiha, salió corriendo. Tal vez de miedo, ¿pero a que?, al el moreno o a si mismo. Por que aun que trato de engañarse a si mismo, el beso que le dio al despertar, sabia… extraño… como equivocado.

Quería desesperadamente probarlo de nuevo, estaba muy confundido, recordó la mirada que le dedico el Uchiha al despertar, había algo ahí, algo que nunca antes había visto, una sensación que el también tenia, así que dejo de correr y regreso sobre sus pasos. Cuando llego a la casa de la peli rosa se encontró al Uchiha dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-No te vayas, Sasuke- dijo deteniéndolo del brazo

-Que quieres Naruto, déjame en paz- respondió el moreno mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre – creo que ya dijiste lo que pensabas.

-No, quiero que me escuches, no se que paso ayer, ni se lo que paso esta mañana, yo también siento cosas por ti, solo dame tiempo ok?

-No Naruto, olvida lo que paso. – dijo el moreno dispuesto a alejarse pero vio frustrado su intento por un rubito que jalo su brazo, las miradas se cruzaron y por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detenía, la mano rápida del rubio fue a colocarse en la cintura del moreno y lo jalo hacia si mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los del Uchiha, quien ahogo un pequeño gemido mas de sorpresa que de otra cosa, nunca se imagino que el rubio sintiera lo mismo por él, pero ahora se lo estaba demostrando.

-quiero volver a estar contigo – susurro el ojiazul al Uchiha con una mirada tierna

- piénsalo bien usuratonkachi, por que no vas a jugar conmigo – dijo el Uchiha mientras se alejaba rumbo a su carro.

La mirada triste del rubio se esfumó cuando su amigo volvió hasta el frente de la casa:

- ¿Vienes o no? – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mientras el Uchiha conducía, sintió como una mirada zafiro estaba posada sobre si, sonrió antes de decir.

-Si sigues viéndome así, me voy a avergonzar – dijo el moreno, provocando en el rubio un carmesí en sus mejillas.

-yo… lo siento – dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

-No te dije para que dejaras de hacerlo, dobe. – respondió el mayor, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la pierna de su acompañante.

-sasuke… dime, desde cuando… sientes… - se le hacía muy difícil preguntar después de todo había sido su amigo por muchos años y nunca había notado sus sentimientos.

- es importante para ti saber desde cuándo – respondió el Uchiha sin despegar la mirada del camino – te diré que ya bastante tiempo, pero no quería que se afectara nuestra amistad.

- yo… - dudo en hablar.

- no tienes que decir nada si no quieres – interrumpió el moreno – tenemos tiempo.

- sasuke, yo… te quiero, no lo sabía, hasta que vi tu sonrisa esta mañana – dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

El auto freno en seco, el rubio volteo asustado creyendo que habían sufrido algún accidente, o se habían librado de él.

Encontró la mirada del Uchiha prendada de su cuerpo, una mirada llena de lujuria y de amor, no dudo de las intenciones del moreno:

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –pregunto inocente el menor.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – respondió el moreno.

- Por lo pronto – dijo el menor con una sonrisa inmensa – quiero comer, y después…

**Continuara…**


End file.
